Henka Henka no Mi
The Henka Henka no Mi allows the user to create small three-dimensional shapes in front of them in which they can manipulate the contents, creating other matter out of them or altering it's density and moving it, making the user an Alteration Human '''(Henka Ningen). Strenghts The user can create a shape. All matter in this shape can be moved (ex: beeing able to lower the air contant in the shape to near-vacuum or increasing it till it incinerates) or transforming it into one of three elements, earth, water, or air. The ability can be used for good offense and defense. The variety of materials allows to avoid certain devil fruit's immunities (ex: attacking crocodile with earth might fail. Water, on the other hand, certainly works better). Shapes can be stuck together, creating things like pipes. Weaknessess The shapes must be created by moving one's hands and follow a set rule of actions: Forming of the shape, (Transforming) (Altering) Moving, Releasing means it is optional. Thus it also takes much more time to alter an elements density or transforming it into another one, instead of simply manipulating the element originally caught in the shape. Also, attacking requires the shape and it's content to be moved, something that the user can, atleast at the beginning, only do once per shape. The size of the shape is limited to how far the user can move his hands appart after touching his finger tips, limiting the attack diameter for human users to 2m. The amount of shapes the user can maintain is limited but can be improved. The water doesn't weaken devil fruit users as it is not "standing" water. Haki can't be applied to the contents of the shape(s), limiting the attack power against advanced enemies. Usage By altering the shape, element and it's density of an attack one has a large variety of abilities. For explanation reasons I'll list shapes and the different effects of density seperately to have an easier time explaining it: Shapes '''Cylinder: '''As only one hand gesture (moving the hands appart to define the diameter) is needed, it can be used without much preperation. '''Pyramids: '''Due to beeing sharp tipped they can deal severe damage. '''Sphere: '''Good for explosion/implosion air attacks due to its beneficial shape. '''Cube/Cuboid: '''Good for building things by stacking them, such as walls, fortresses... '''Ellypsoid: '''A form taken by transitioning to/from the sphere, as it doesn't have any special properties. '''Cone: '''Pointy, has one of the lowest air resistances, leading to a higher speed. '''Prisms: '''Similar to ellypsoids for not having any relevant atvantages. Elements '''Air: '''Unmanipulated air feels like a gust of wind. Applying a vacuum allows it to implode after release or to remove air out of the lungs of a person that went through the shape. High pressure air can actually hit targets and expands explosion-like upon release or incinerate. '''Earth: '''Earth can hit very hard but is not very stable. Increasing its density can create rock-like material that is more stable, lowering its density makes it more fragile, maybe a bit sandlike. '''Water: '''Increasing it's pressure can cause it to heat up. Normal water works well for drowning an opponent in it, provided one can keep him in the shape. Abilities '''Wall: '''Creates multiple cubes/cuboids of dirt/rock to build a wall to block attacks. '''House: '''Combining one or multiple pyramids and cubes, the latter hollowed out by having a smaller air-shape in it, are combined to create a shelter. '''Barrage: Creates multiple smaller shapes to fire them at once enemies. '''Plattform: '''The user creates a cuboid to stand on that he can move while he or his allies are standing on it, making for an excellent way of transportation. '''Grid: '''Slices an shape appart into multiple smaller ones, allowing one to achieve an high rate of fire. Category:Devil Fruits